Due to prospective stricter exhaust gas regulations, measures are being increasingly sought in order to be able to reduce the CO2 emission of internal combustion engines. A current measure for this is the reduction of consumption through downspeeding/downsizing combined with an exhaust gas turbocharging. The exhaust gas turbocharger generally has here a hydrodynamic sliding bearing, which is divided into an axial and radial bearing. In order to be able to further reduce the CO2 emission of turbocharged internal combustion engines, in particular an optimized mounting of a rotor in an exhaust gas turbocharger is helpful.
From EP 2 140 114 B1 a generic axial bearing is known with a substantially disc-shaped shape with a first and second side, which has a centrally arranged passage opening for a shaft. Furthermore, the known axial bearing has at least one at least partially or completely circumferential segment section on the first and the second side of the axial bearing, wherein the respective segment section is constructed as a depression, arranged concentrically around the passage opening, in the respective side of the axial bearing and in the respective segment section at least one bearing segment, having a contact surface, is arranged. Furthermore, at least one oil pocket is provided, which is arranged radially outside the segment section, and a slot-shaped opening, open towards to the first side, which is arranged and constructed such that it connects at least one oil pocket for an oil supply to the contact surfaces of the bearing segments on both sides of the axial bearing with the at least in each case one segment section on the first and the second side of the axial bearing. Hereby, in particular in the case of a cold start of the internal combustion engine, a sufficient lubrication is to be guaranteed.